1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens especially appropriate for an on-vehicle camera, and an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a compact imaging lens that has a long backfocus and is especially appropriate for an on-vehicle camera, an imaging lens consisting of a meniscus first lens having negative refractive power with its convex surface facing an object side, a second lens having positive refractive power, an aperture stop, a third lens having negative refractive power, a fourth lens having positive refractive power, a fifth lens having positive refractive power, and a sixth lens having negative refractive power in this order from the object side is known. Imaging lenses with such structure are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-142730 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-216858 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-107531 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-237750 (Patent Document 4).